dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Murichim
|FirstApp = Anime: "See The Wall That Must Be Passed! Goku vs Gohan" Manga: "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence) |Address = |Occupation = Lead Warrior of Team Universe 10 |Allegiance = Team Universe 10 |FamConnect = Rumsshi (superior) Gowasu (superior) Cus (superior) Lilibeu (comrade) Jirasen (comrade) Murisarm (comrade) Methiop (comrade) Napapa (comrade) Rubalt (comrade) Jilcol (comrade) Obuni (comrade) Zium (comrade) }} is a warrior from Universe 10 and he and his comrades are the participants that Rumsshi selected to represent him, Gowasu and Cus in the Tournament of Power. Appearance His general appearance gives an impression of a warrior monk, or Niō (仁王) / Kongōrikishi (金剛力士) in Buddhism. Murichim's likeness is that of a large and muscular crimson humanoid with a large white robe for clothing, which covers his groin, leaving his legs, arms, head and body exposed. He also has 6 dots on his head similar to Krillin's. Personality Murichim seems to be very confident in himself and his troops, as he believes that his crew can win the Tournament of Power, despite what Rumsshi may have told him about the Zen Exhibition Match. He takes a lot of care about his body, more specifically his muscles, as he even interrupted his first meeting with Gowasu as it was the time for him to drink his protein supply. He also seems to have influenced his team in doing so. He seems to be rather calm and quiet during combats. When his universe is about to be erased, he, like the rest of his teammates closes his eyes and accepts his fate. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga He is recruited for the Universe 10 Team by Rummshi and is introduced by him and Cus to Gowasu along with the rest of his team in the Universe 10 Sacred World of the Kai. Some time after, he is seen dancing with his team as a preparation for the tournament while Gowasu films them, presumably to post it in GodTube. When the tournament starts, he is seen clashing with Toppo. He is later eliminated by Frieza, while it's possible that he had faced Vegeta off-screen (in the manga version they do fight, while Vegeta is at base formDBS Manga Chapter 34.) as he was mad at Frieza for "stealing his prey". After all of his teammates were knocked out of the arena, Zeno and Future Zeno erased Murichim alongside the rest of Universe 10 as he closed his eyes and accepted his fate. Power ;Anime During the Tournament of Power, Murichim proves to be able to tackle Toppo a fair distance (though Toppo was not at full power as he was at a level where he could clash evenly with Magetta). However, he is no match for Final Form Frieza, who effortlessly defeated him. He was near unconscious and covered in burns. Despite his large muscles, a light tail smack from Frieza made him cry out. Vegeta had previously selected him as an opponent and was angry at being robbed of fighting him, showing that Vegeta saw him as a worthy foe. ;Manga Murichim was able to easily outmatch Hop. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Murichim is a power fighter who has a body thanks to thorough trains and regular takes of proteins. Techniques *'Energy Barrier' - Murichim can create an energy field to block opponent's attack. It was seen used in the manga in his battle against Hop. Voice actors *Japanese: Keiji Hirai *Funimation dub: TBA Battles *Murichim vs. Hop (Manga only) *Murichim vs. Toppo (Anime only) *Murichim vs. Vegeta (Manga only) *Murichim vs. Frieza (Final Form) Trivia *Murichim's name is a pun on Lithium. *In the anime, despite being the leader and supposed to be one the strongest fighters of his team, he was one of the first five warriors of his universe to be defeated with almost nothing of his power properly shown. He shares this with Nigrisshi. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Murichim Category:Characters Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Universe 10 Category:Tournament fighters Category:Erased Characters